Human embryonic stem cells (hESC's) (markers for hESCs include SSEA3, SSEA4, TRA-1-60, TRA-1-81 antigens, Nanog, Oct4) are a pluripotent population of cells that can be differentiated into cells derived from all three embryonic germ layers and extraembryonic lineages. This property of hESC's has important implications in cell therapy (e.g. diabetes, heart disease, neurodegenerative diseases), drug discovery and developmental modeling.
Other pluripotent cell types have been identified in mouse. Primitive ectoderm like (EPL; Rathjen et al., 1999, J. Cell Sci) cells were shown to form from mESC's with the ability to dedifferentiate into mESC's. Recently, a new mouse cell, post-implantation epiblast stem cells (EpiSC; Tesar et al., Nature 448: 196-202; 2007) was identified that shares characteristics of hESC's (Nanog+ Sox2+Oct4+). All of these pluripotent cell types from mouse can generate the three embryonic germ layer in vitro or in a teratoma assay.
Epiblast stem cells (EpiScs) and induced pluripotent stem cells (iPS) fit into the broad pluripotent cell category and in concept, the technology described in the application could apply to these and other pluripotent cell types (ie, primate pluripotent cells). EpiSc epiblast stem cells are isolated from early post-implantation stage embryos and express Oct4 and are pluripotent (Tesar et al, Nature, Vol 448, p. 196 12 Jul. 2007). Induced pluripotent stem cells (iPS cells) are made by dedifferentiating adult skin fibroblasts or, other adult somatic cells, back to a pluripotent state by retroviral transduction of four genes (c-myc, Klf4, Sox2, Oct4) (Takahashi and Yamanaka, Cell 126, 663-676, Aug. 25, 2006).
The advantage of developing other non-ESC, self renewing, pluripotent/multipotent stem cells would help in improve developmental models, improve directed differentiation into adult cells and allow more efficient and less costly approaches to conventional methods.